Hobiti
Malý ľud „V diere v zemi žil hobit.“ J. R. R. Tolkien, Hobit, Nečakaná spoločnosť Hobiti boli rasa nízkeho vzrastu, ktorá zvyčajne prebývala pod zemou a verí sa, že boli príbuzní s ľuďmi. V histórii hrali malú úlohu, až kým nepomohli zachrániť Stredozem počas Vojny o Prsteň. Opis a kultúra „Je v tebe viac dobra, než si uvedomuješ, ty dobré dieťa západu. Trocha odvahy a trocha múdrosti v tom správnom pomere. Kiežby si len viac z nás cenilo jedlo, radosť a piesne nad kopy zlata, tento svet by bol veselší.“ Thorin Dubbin, Hobit, kapitola Návrat domov Hobiti merali od 61 do 122 centimetrov, ich priemerná výška bola 106,7 centimetra, mali krátke nohy, jemne zašpicatené uši a chlpaté chodidlá s hrubou kožou, čo im umožňovalo chodiť bez topánok. V počiatkoch ich zaznamenanej histórie boli hobiti rozdelení do troch kmeňov s odlišnými zvykmi a povahami. Srdnatci si nechávali rásť brady a mali radi vodu, člny a plávanie a nosili čižmy. Bledokožci boli bledí, vysokí a štíhli, dobrodružne založení, priateľskejší a otvorenejší voči cudzincom. Do tretice, Chlponožci boli najpočetnejšou skupinou, ktorá vynašla bývanie v norách. V neskorších časoch sa chlponožské črty stali medzi hobitmi najbežnejšími. Žili o niečo dlhšie ako ľudia ne-númenorského pôvodu, ich priemerná dĺžka života bola medzi 90 až 100 rokmi (dvaja najdlhšie žijúci zaznamenaní hobiti boli Starý Túk, ktorý dosiahol vek 130, a Bilbo Vreckarík, ktorý odišiel vo veku 131 rokov). Hobiti dosahovali plnoletosť vo veku 33 rokov, takže 70-ročný hobit bol ešte iba v strednom veku. Počas svojich dejín hobiti ukázali jedinečné schopnosti, odvahu a taktiež vytrvalosť a odolnosť v časoch nebezpečenstva a ohrozenia. Ešte pred usadením sa hobiti preukázali schopnosť ľahko sa prispôsobiť podmienkam, v ktorých sa práve nachádzali. Keď sa usadili v Kraji, vypestovali si uzavretý, pohodlie milujúci životný štýl, obľúbili si nedobrodružný vidiecky život, jedlo, fajčenie fajky, spoločenský život a rozprávanie sa o rodokmeňoch. Hobiti taktiež zbožňovali popíjanie piva v hostincoch a jedenie najmenej šiestich jedál denne, ak to bolo možné. Napriek tomu sa ich skrytý potenciál odhalil v ťažkých časoch; počas Dlhej zimy Gandalf uznával ich neochvejnú odvahu a súcit, vďaka ktorým prežili. Iným príkladom hobitej tvrdej a odolnej nátury bol Glum, ktorý sa napriek dlhoročnému používaniu Prsteňa nikdy nepremenil na Prsteňovú príšeru (na rozdiel od deviatich kráľov ľudí). Tieto prekvapujúce hobitie črty boli vyskúšané a dokázané počas Výpravy k Ereboru a, predovšetkým, počas Vojny o Prsteň. Pôvod Hobiti boli považovaní za ľudí. Takmer všetci bádatelia priznávajú, že ľudia boli blízko spríbuznení s hobitmi, oveľa viac, než s elfmi alebo trpaslíkmi. Preto sa vo všeobecnosti domnievali, že hobiti patrili medzi mladšie Ilúvatarove deti a boli výsledkom rovnakého aktu stvorenia ako ľudia. Toto by naznačovalo, že hobiti mali dar ľudí prejsť po smrti za hranice Ardy. Ich presný pôvod je však neznámy a v záznamoch sa neobjavujú skôr než v počiatkoch Tretieho veku, kedy žili v údoliach Anduiny v Rhovanione medzi Temnolesom a Hmlistými horami. Stratili však všetky genealogické detaily o tom, ako boli spríbuznení s ľuďmi. Kým žili v tejto oblasti, Severania vedeli o ich existencii. Ich potomkovia, Rohirrovia, si spomínali na holbytlov a zostali v ich povestiach, až kým sa s nimi nestretli počas Vojny o Prsteň. Dejiny Kým žili v údolí Anduiny, mali hobiti blízko k Éothéodu, predkom Rohirrov, čo viedlo k spoločnému kontaktu. Výsledkom bolo, že veľa starých slov v hobitčine bolo príbuzných s rohančinou, dokonca v takej miere, že aj osoba bez jazykovej prípravy dokázala spoznať túto podobnosť (Chicholm Brandylen neskôr napísal celú knihu venovanú tomuto vzťahu - Staré názvy v Kraji). Pred začiatkom Tretieho veku hobiti podnikli z neznámych dôvodov, ale pravdepodobne pre narastajúcu temnú silu v Temnolese, náročnú cestu cez Hmlisté hory, čím začali ich Dni putovania. Niektorí zo Srdnatcov však zaostali a z týchto neskôr vzišiel Glum. Hobiti počas svojej cesty na západ putovali rôznymi smermi, ale nakoniec dorazili do krajov medzi riekou Baranduin (ktorú premenovali na Brandyvín) a Veternými vrchmi. Tu založili mnoho usadlostí a rozdiely medzi hobitími kmeňmi sa začali vytrácať. Okolo roku 1600 T.V. sa dvaja belaveckí bratia, opäť z neznámych dôvodov, rozhodli prekročiť rieku Brandyvín a usadiť sa na druhom brehu. Mnoho hobitov ich nasledovalo a väčšina ich bývalého územia ostala vyľudnená. Iba Svažiny a niekoľko okolitých dedín pretrvalo až do konca Tretieho veku. Nová zem, ktorú našli na západnom brehu Brandyvínu, dostala meno Kraj. Pôvodne hobiti z Kraja prisahali formálnu vernosť poslednému kráľovi Arnoru, čo sa od nich vyžadovalo len to, aby ho uznávali ako svojho pána, umožňovali prechod poslom a udržiavali cesty a mosty v dobrom stave. Do poslednej bitky proti Angmaru, Bitky o Fornost, údajne hobiti vyslali na pomoc skupinu lukostrelcov, o tejto ich pomoci však neexistuje záznam. Po tom, čo po bitke kráľovstvo Arnor zaniklo, si hobiti v neprítomnosti kráľa zvolili vlastného vladyku Kraja spomedzi vlastných vodcov. Prvým vladykom Kraja bol Radda z Blát, ktorý založil rodinu Starolenovcov, neskôr však táto rodina prekročila Brandyvín, aby vytvorila samostatné územie Brandov a meno rodiny sa zmenilo na Brandylen. Ich patriarcha sa stal pánom Brandova. S odchodom Starolenovcov/Brandylenovcov bola vybraná nová rodina, ktorej vodca sa mal stať vladykom a to rodina Túkov (Peregrin Túk bol synom vladyku a neskôr sa ním sám stal). Vladyka predsedal Zhromaždeniu Kraja a hobitej domobrane, ale keďže hobiti z Kraja viedli úplne pokojný a mierumilovný život, úrad vladyku bol viac-menej iba formalitou. Niektorí známi hobiti * Bilbo Vreckarík * Frodo Vreckarík * Samved „Sam“ Gemza * Chicholm „Chicho“ Brandylen * Peregrin „Pipin“ Túk * Fredegar „Tučko“ Brušina * Otho a Lotho Vreckárovci * Lobelia Vreckárová * Starý Túk * Bandobras „Ručivec“ Túk * Sméagol (z ktorého sa neskôr stal Glum) * Déagol Hoci v Hobitovi sa spomína, že Gandalf „bol zodpovedný za to, že mnohí mladíci a devy sa pobrali nevedno kam za bláznivými dobrodružstvami“, v Tolkienových príbehoch sa nespomína žiadna hobitka, ktorá by tak urobila, hoci hobitie ženy sa u neho objavujú, napríklad nezabudnuteľná Lobelia Vreckárová a Samova manželka, Ruženka Bavlníková. Etymológia mien Slovo hobit bolo odvodené zo staroanglického holbytla, teda „obyvateľ nory“, ktoré reprezentuje jazyk Rohirrov. Vzťah medzi slovami hobit/''holbytla'' má spojitosť s pôvodným západským kuduk (hobit), odvodeným od pôvodne rohirrského kud-dukan (holbytla, obyvateľ nory). Toto pomenovanie očividne pochádza z čias, kedy hobiti žili v údolí Anduiny so Severanmi. Hobiti boli Dúnadanmi taktiež nazývaní Poloviční, pretože dosahovali iba polovičnú výšku ich mužov. Toto slovo sa zachovalo aj napriek tomu, že ďalšie generácie Dúnadanov boli nižšieho vzrastu. Tento názov je však pre hobitov mierne urážlivý, pretože oni sami sa nepovažujú za „polovičných“ a jednoznačne toto slovo nepoužívajú sami na seba. Polovičný je preklad západského banakil. V quenijčine je to slovo periando a v sindarčine perian, plurál periannath. Inšpirácia „Som v podstate hobit (vo všetkom okrem veľkosti). Mám rád záhrady, stromy a nemechanizované farmy, fajčím fajku a mám rád dobré, poctivé jedlo... . '' ''Mám rád, a dokonca sa v týchto hlúpych dňoch odvažujem nosiť vyšívané vesty. Mám rád hríby (z poľa) a prostý zmysel pre humor... . Chodím spať skoro '' ''a vstávam neskoro... . Necestujem veľa.“ J. R. R. Tolkien Tolkienova etymológia slova hobit je taktiež zaujímavá, toto slovo očividne vzniklo ako nezmysel vo chvíli spontánnej inšpirácie bez predchádzajúceho zámeru, ale pre Tolkiena by bolo prirodzené vidieť v ňom nemeckú predponu hob-'', ktorá znamená ''malý (napr. hobgoblin). Táto predpona sa však datuje až od 13. storočia, čo je pre Tolkienov štandard prineskoro. Preto, keď neskôr začal ďalej rozpracúvať vzťahy medzi jazykmi, rozhodol, že by mohlo byť odvedené z takého staroanglického slova, ako holbytla. Podľa Tolkiena najprv vzniklo slovo hobit a až potom sa rozhodol napísať knihu Hobit. Ako univerzitný profesor práve opravoval písomky, keď si začal čmárať na čistý hárok papiera a napísal: „V diere v zemi žil hobit.“ a zvyšok príbehu vyrástol z tejto vety. Predstava malého tvora žijúceho v diere prišla k Tolkienovi z príbehu, ktorý napísal jeden z jeho študentov. Nedávno sa zistilo, že slovo hobit je staršieho pôvodu než u Tolkiena, hoci s iným významom. Tolkienov koncept hobitov sa postupne zdal byť inšpirovaný detskou knihou Edwarda Wyka Smitha z r. 1927 Úžasná zem Snergov a románom Sinclaira Lewisa z r. 1922 Babbitt. Tolkien napísal W. H. Audenovi, že Úžasná zem Snergov „bola pravdepodobne nevedomky zdrojovou knihou pre hobitov“ a povedal novinárovi, že slovo hobit „mohlo byť spájojené s Lewisovým Babbittom“, ktorý si užíval pohodlie domova. Názov hobit sa už predtým objavil v neznámych „zoznamoch duchov“ od Michaela Denhama, kde sa viackrát opakuje. Neexistuje žiadny dôkaz, ktorý by podložil fakt, že Tolkien toto dielo použil ako zdroj – samozrejme, strávil mnoho rokov tým, že sa snažil zistiť, či toto slovo vymyslel ako prvý. Denhamovi „hobití duchovia“ (ktorí sa už nespomínajú nikde inde iba v dlhom zozname) nemajú okrem mena zrejme žiadny vzťah k Tolkienovým hobitom (ktoré možno naznačuje hob-'' „malý“): Tolkienovi hobiti sú malí ľudia, nie duchovia. Predsa však niektorí ľudia naznačujú, že odkaz na hobitov v Denhamovom zozname by mal Tolkienovu značku ''hobit zbaviť platnosti. V obľúbenom používaní „Hobit“ je obchodná značka, ktorú vlastnia Tolkienovi dedičia, rovnako ako väčšinu mien, miest a artefaktov zahrnutých v jeho knihách. Z tohto dôvodu Dungeons & Dragons a iné fantasy zvyknú nazývať hobitov a im podobné rasy Poloviční (hin v univerze Mystara, hurthlings v Ancient Domains of Mystery). Homo floresienis, možný druh v rode homo (preto príbuzný ľuďom), ktorý objavili v 2004, jeho objavitelia pre jeho malú veľkosť neformálne pomenovali „hobit“ . Fanúšikovia si všimli, že v zobrazeniach a adaptáciách ako filmová trilógia Pán Prsteňov sú hobiti zobrazení s nezvyčajne veľkými chodidlami, čo je predstava pravdepodobne ovplyvnená bratmi Hildebrandtovcami. Tolkien však nikdy nespomenul, že by veľké chodidlá boli bežnou črtou hobitov. Zdroj http://www.tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Hobbits http://www.glyphweb.com/arda/h/hobbits.html